


Late

by superwholockfangirl1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fisting, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fantasy, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spreader Bars, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, strawberry lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockfangirl1/pseuds/superwholockfangirl1
Summary: Eren is late to come home and Levi has a fun time without him.  Then he comes home and rocks Levi's world.





	1. The Fantasy

Eren was late. Late would actually be an understatement. Eren hadn’t come home from work at six o’clock like he was supposed to. Earlier this week, Levi decided he would surprise Eren after work on Friday night, with a buffet. Particularly, a buffet featuring himself. He would stretch himself open using only his fingers and leave himself on the edge of orgasm until Eren got home. Of course, the one day Levi had chosen to enact his plan, Eren was late.

Levi started prepping himself at 5 pm. He took a 30-minute shower and cleaned himself thoroughly, inside and out, he would not accept any less than perfection for himself and for his boyfriend. Then he grabbed the strawberry-flavored lube (his personal favorite), climbed onto the bed on all fours, and got to work.

It had been an hour since he started, and there was still no sign of Eren. Levi was holding out hope that Eren would come home soon and kept on working himself open. By now, Levi could easily fit his whole fist inside of him, and even then, it wasn’t enough, he needed more, he needed Eren. With each finger, he added more and more lube, and by now he had used almost the rest of the bottle of the pink strawberry lube. Said lube had dripped out of him and onto the sheets more times than he’d care to imagine. He didn’t want to cum before Eren got home so that he and his boyfriend would have a chance to play before the raven-haired got tired out. He’d been on the edge of that painfully blissful cliff since he started fingering himself (almost 40 minutes ago). Every time he would get close, he would take himself back down again, removing his hand from his aching cock and slutty hole, holding in his needy whines at the loss of stimulation every time.

He imagined Eren coming home, seeing Levi on their shared bed, his loose hole begging to be filled by Eren’s thick cock. Eren would pounce on Levi, like a predator and his prey. He would tease Levi ruthlessly, starting to finger him with only one finger, the lube and his loose hole letting out a symphony of squelching sounds. Eren would eventually graduate to four fingers, and maybe even his fist, shoving as many fingers as he could into Levi at once, and mercilessly pounding into his hole. Then when Levi would get close, he would pull all his fingers out at once and grab the base of his cock, leaving him gaping and desperate.

No matter how much Levi would moan and beg, Eren wouldn’t budge, that sadistic grin on his face, as he pulled Levi off that cliff over and over and over and over again. He could even bring some toys, Levi’s favorite dildo maybe. Dragging it against Levi’s prostate, and making sure Levi knew he was not to come. He would say something along the lines of, “Baby boy, don’t you know I control whether or not you cum? I own every part of you, including this boy pussy and this tiny cock.” He would then lube himself up, teasing Levi by not letting him touch what he wanted most.

He would rub himself off, right in front of Levi's face, trusting he'd have enough self-control to not move his head and lick the tip of his dick (which is Levi's favorite thing in the world to do). If Levi held himself back, Eren would fuck him hard and fast, exactly how he knows they both like it. He would miss Levi's prostate on every thrust, purposefully, so that Levi couldn't cum without the brown-haired man's mercy.

Just that thought alone sent Levi over the edge, and milky white streams of cum came gushing onto his hand and all over his chest. He sank down onto the bed in defeat, he had tried to hold himself off until Eren came home. He weighed his options, he could either wait for Eren and beg him to fuck his brains out overstimulated and deal with the pain, or he could clean everything up before Eren came home, go to sleep and tell Eren about his fantasy the next day so they could reenact it together.

He decided on the latter. It would be so much hotter if he held Levi off of orgasm, maybe even the whole day. Neither of them had work tomorrow so it would be a perfect time to do a scene. He stripped the bed of the sheets and threw them in the laundry machine, and as he had suspected earlier, there was an ungodly amount of lube and cum all over them. He took a cold shower, making sure to vigorously scrub at the parts of his body he had gotten cum all over. He replaced the sheets on their bed with fresh ones, and sat on their shared bed, checking his work emails on his phone.

Once he opened his phone he saw a text from Eren. He opened it to see a multitude of crying emojis. He scrolled through them to get to the actual text message itself. “boss is being a bitch, keeping me late, i’ll be home @ 10. don’t stay up too late it’s not good for u. -e.” Levi smiled to himself and grabbed his favorite book off the bookshelf, Pride and Prejudice, and began to read, unaware he would quickly fall asleep.


	2. Just a bit of teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and a hint of smut makes the medicine go down ;)

Eren came home to a sleeping Levi spread out across their bed, his personal copy of Pride and Prejudice lying next to him. He softly chuckled, as not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, and slipped into bed with him.

The next morning, Levi woke up wrapped up in Eren’s arms. He turned over to see the brown-haired man’s sleeping face: his hair tousled and mouth slightly open, letting out a warm gust of air each time he breathed out. The raven-haired man took some time to admire Eren’s almost angelic face while he slept, careful not to jostle him. Levi then quietly crept out of bed and headed to their shared bathroom to start his day.

It was a Saturday, and therefore neither of them had anywhere specific to go, other than each other’s arms. Levi decided to let Eren sleep, as he was most likely tired because he had gotten home late last night. Even though the shorter man still held somewhat of a grudge from his failed attempt at seduction the night before, he knew that Eren without sleep was not a good combination.

Levi thoroughly brushed his teeth and walked into the kitchen, humming a soft tune he had heard when he was little. He started a pot of coffee and checked the thermostat, making sure it was exactly at 70 degrees Fahrenheit. Thankfully, he and Eren both liked their small apartment on the colder side.

After washing his hands vigorously, Levi began to cook one of his favorite dishes (possibly his favorite), strawberry pancakes, in hope that the taller man would wake up to the smell of food wafting around their apartment.

In approximately five minutes, his prayers were answered, and Levi saw his lover pad into the kitchen, yawning, and heading over to the plate piled high with strawberry pancakes that the raven-haired man had set out for him.

Eren tried to wait until Levi was able to sit down with him in order to start eating, but quickly failed and started shoveling pancakes into his mouth. Levi turned around only to see Eren shoving the fourth pancake in his mouth. “Careful, or you’ll start to choke” Levi added, his expression deadpan.

The brunette looked at him with a carefree grin plastered on his face. Mornings had never been fun for both of them before they had met each other, with Levi usually staying up through the night and Eren having nightmares almost consistently. Since they started living together, they both agreed their conjoined mornings were always a highlight of their days spent together.

After all the cooking (and the cleanup) was done, Levi sat down next to Eren, his plate also piled high with strawberry pancakes. Strawberries had always been the one thing Levi was never able to resist, besides Eren of course.

“Hi,” Eren said as green eyes gazed lovingly into steel eyes.

“Hi,” Levi replied back, turning back to his pancakes and breaking the eye contact. They ate in silence, something Levi had always enjoyed and fought with Eren over, seeing as Eren seemed to not be able to understand the concept of not talking with one’s mouth full.

After they had both finished off their pancakes, they fell into a light banter, as Levi went to go wash their plates. All of a sudden, Levi felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned into the touch and looked up to see his lover smiling down at him. The only good thing about being this short, at least to Levi, was the feeling of safety in his tall boyfriend’s arms.

Beginning to stand at attention, Levi’s dick began to reminisce in the fantasy of last night. If Eren could just push him up against the counter right here, bend him over, and make it rough, it would satiate Levi at least until tonight.

But Levi knew it would be much more enjoyable for both of them if he told Eren about his adventures from the previous night. “Hey, Eren?” Levi asked, drying his hands and still leaning into Eren’s comforting embrace.

“Yeah?”

“Last night, when you were working late, I uh…” Levi blushed and looked down at the ground, remembering each detail vividly.

“Go on baby, spit it out,” Eren encouraged, picking up on the fact that Levi was getting turned on.

“I may or may not have touched myself, uh, without permission…” Levi admitted, still not able to catch Eren’s eyes. Levi was allowed to touch himself whenever he wanted, but when he admitted to doing it “without permission”, Eren could pick up on the type of game he wanted to play right there and then.

“Well baby, you know what happens to boys who disobey their daddies right?” Eren asked, his voice lowering to a deeper and suaver tone. Levi nodded his head and felt his member standing at full mast. Eren’s bedroom voice always did that to him.

“Yes but-”

“No buts Levi, bad boys get punished.” Eren all but growled out. Levi whined, loving his lover’s commanding tone and unmerciful act. “You know you can use your safe-word at any time okay?” Eren whispered in his ear. Levi felt his heart flutter; his boyfriend had always been cautious and considerate about this sort of thing. Levi answered the question with a nod of his head.  
As soon as Eren felt the nod, he scooped up Levi in his arms and held him tight, making sure he couldn’t squirm away and walked him to their bedroom. Levi secretly loved when Eren picked him up: the display of his dominance over the shorter man. Although he would never tell his lover that, Eren seemed to know anyway.

Levi was thrown roughly on the bed and landed spread eagle. He knew that closing his legs would be futile and was proved right when Eren grabbed the spreader bar from their stash of toys. “Green?” This question was met again with an enthusiastic nod of Levi’s head.

Eren crawled on the bed with a predatory look on his face. He attached the cuffs of the spreader bar to each one of Levi’s ankles and sat back on his ankles, admiring his handiwork. “Can you grab the headboard and keep your hands there like a good boy? Or do you want me to take it into my own hands?” A shiver rushed through Levi at the words, and the opportunity to please Eren was too much to resist.

“I can keep them here daddy!” Levi whined as he grasped the headboard of their bed tightly. “But daddy…”

“Yes, baby?”

“Uh, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, baby boy” Eren usually listened intently to Levi’s suggestions, even though he pretended Levi had no say. Usually, Levi’s ideas benefitted both of them.

“I really want you to tease me, babe, tease me until I cry, edge me into the oblivion _please Eren?_ ” And how could Eren ignore a request like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I originally was going to put all of it in a single chapter, and then in 2 and now I decided on doing 3 oops. I just felt as if I should establish it a bit, since I do adore established relationship smut.


End file.
